


Death Bed Confession

by CS_impala67



Series: I love you, I love all of you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death, Upset Castiel, Upset Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas almost died due to Ramiel. Which lead to his “death bed” confession. Dean is not happy,





	Death Bed Confession

Dean walked into the Bunker fuming and pissed off. He was so fucking pissed off at Cas. He couldn’t remember a time was more furious than he was right now. 

He heard his family follow him down the steps of the bunker. He turned and looked at them. Sam and his Mom seemed to realize something was about to go down and excused themselves to their rooms. And Cas wouldn’t meet his eye. Not fucking surprising, considering what just went down an hour ago. But Dean wasn’t going to let this one go. No freaking way was he going to ignore what happened. He walked up to Cas and gripped his trench coat.

“Cas. We are having a conversation right the fuck now. Follow me.” He said, leaving no room for debate. Cas quietly followed Dean to his bedroom. Once they got inside, Dean slammed the door and threw Cas up against it.

“What the fuck it wrong with you Cas!” Dean yelled in his face. “How fucking, DARE, you give a love confession on your fucking death bed! Only a fucking asshole does that! How could you do that to me!” Dean yelled in his face.

“I’m sorry Dean. I’m so sorry. I thought I was dying from Ramiel, and I just wanted to finally say what I felt. I honestly didn’t think it would matter to you” Cas replied, sounding tired and resigned.

“Why wouldn’t you confessing your love, matter to me Cas? How could you not think about how much it would change for me?!?!” Dean replied, upset and mad. 

“Why would it really matter to you Dean? It’s clear you have only ever seen me platonically as your brother. And you are straight. So why would me, being in love with you matter, if I was dying” Cas replied, tears pouring down his eyes.

 

“BECAUSE IM FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU TOO ASSHOLE!!!” Dean screamed. Then turned bright red when he realized what just happened. 

“D-Dean, w-what d-do you m-mean?” Cas asked cautiously.

At this point, Dean realized he just needed to come clean. 

“Cas, I’ve been in love with you for years. I was just too afraid to act on it because you are so much better than me. You deserve more than what I can give you. But honestly? I’d love to be able to call you my boyfriend.”

“I’d love to call you my boyfriend Dean. So I guess that’s what we are now. But I thought you were straight?”

“ I’m definitely not straight Cas. I’m bisexual. I just don’t advertise that fact. Doesn’t bode well for a hunter to admit he would like to take it up the ass.” Dean said with a chuckle. 

“You want to bottom?” Cas asked innocently, curious.

Dean sputtered, “um...I..ah..I don’t.. um”

“Ah.” Cas said “I have my work cut out for me I see”.

 

...to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know any mistakes you see since I don’t have a beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I changed the name of the fic and made it a series instead


End file.
